Gossip
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: There are many people curious about the new comers each time they enter town. Some know their names others don't. There might be a chance that some of them are true.
1. Chapter 1

**A/Note:** I just started playing Tales of Xillia and enjoying each and every moment of it! I love each character so far and I've been playing the Tales games for a while. This is my first fanfic of the series, so hope it goes well. Please read onwards passed my ramblings. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Xillia.

**Rumors**

"Did you hear," a woman whispered into someone's ear.

The other woman shook her head, "Did I hear what?"

"I heard that Jude Mathis is going steady with this Milla girl."

The woman laughed a little not believing it until she saw Jude walking with Milla. He was carrying groceries in his hands. Milla had food in her hands as she walked she took bites eating her meal as they head their way back to the rest of the companions. Jude smiled as he was looking over to Milla while she took a bite chewing on the food. The two women then started to listen into the conversation, as they were in hearing distance.

"I'm glad that you decided to come with me on errands even if it was just to get something to eat," Jude mentioned with his normal tone.

Milla swallowed the food she had in her mouth, "I had wished to try this as soon as possible. In the many of our travels we never came across such a delicacy. I have to admit that it was interesting to see what ingredients you would buy to satisfy our hunger."

"You're the one who suffers the most from the hunger… Either way it's hard to know what everyone would like since each of us like different foods. Then there are the things that would separate our food."

"I see. Then wouldn't it be difficult to cook many meals of different ingredients," Milla wondered curiously as if she never had seen him cook.

Jude chuckled, "It was difficult at first since I have never had to cook at such a demanding degree."

"Yet you cook with such diligence and sufficiency. I'm impressed. I never had to eat so I never had any reason for the meals that you serve."

Jude smiled, "At least it turns out the way everyone likes it. Leia always makes me out to be some great chef."

"She has reason to. You are well versed in the ways of cooking."

With that said by Milla, Jude blushed looking away slightly. The two women watched as the two of them disappeared behind a corner heading to their destination. The women looked at one another and continued on their conversation. They went back onto their topic as soon as the two were out of sight. The woman who had spoken first looks satisfied.

"See what I mean," the lady spoke with confidence.

The other woman shook her head, "That doesn't mean anything. He blushes quite easily I heard."

At the inn that the traveling group was staying at they decided to wait for dinner. Leia was talking to Elize. Rowen was drinking some tea while talking to Alvin, as the two missing members walked in. They stood walking over to the companions that had gone shopping. Jude greeted everyone while going to ask the inn chef if he could borrow his kitchen.

"So, anything interesting happen on your way back," Alvin asked Milla as he put his hands behind his head with a smile.

Milla looked at Alvin, "I believe so. There were two women gossiping about our relationship."

"But there's nothing going on between the two of you. That much is obvious," Leia commented intrigued by the conversation.

Rowen chuckled, "Ah, the gossiping people are what we will continue running into as we go along with our journey."

Elize looked at Milla, "Would you be alright if the rumors continue?"

"As long as they don't get in the way of my mission," Milla answered as she put a hand on her hip.

At that moment, Jude came out with some food for everyone. He sat down in-between Milla and Leia making sure to sit by his best friend and his new friend. They all began eating as they heard someone starting to talk behind them about something. Jude just sighed about the inconvenience that was happening behind their backs. He looked at everyone seeing that Alvin made another joke and Leia eating her food as Elize actually found the joke amusing. He'll let his mind wander away from the conversation that was grasping his thoughts.

A/Note: This is just chapter one. This is going by the ones that were the most linked in my game. So, you'll never know what pairings would be brought up, or will be a pairing in this. I hope you enjoyed this little beginning. Please give me insight if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

A/Note: This is the next chapter this story. I'm so happy that I finished the game, but now I have to do Milla's story. I can't wait to get that started. She's cool in my opinion one of the coolest females in games. Anyways, ignore my rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Xillia.

Chapter 2

Two of the members were talking when they decided to take a break at Sharilton. They were talking low enough to where no one could hear them. As they were speaking, some people were walking by. A girl started to blush as she looked at one of them. The male standing beside the blushing female looked over to where she was looking as another couple of people started coming their way. They looked at the two that their friends were staring at.

"Hey, weren't those two here not that long ago," one of the guys asked.

The first guy nodded, "Yeah, I could remember that beautiful body anywhere."

"Excuse me! But since you mentioned that, I can't forget that guy though, I ran into him the last time he was here," the first girl said still blushing.

The second girl rolled her eyes, "Aren't their names Alvin and Milla?"

"Oh, those two," The second guy said now realizing.

The first girl looked astonished, "I would like to know why they are so close."

"Close? Ha! I heard that they have been lovers for a while," the second girl mentioned starting to share what she knew.

The first guy had an amused smirk as he scanned Milla, "I could believe that because they do seem like they would make beautiful music together."

"So, she's his lover," the first girl and second guy said in unison.

The girl's boyfriend nodded, then watched Milla and Alvin converse. They were standing a little close, but a good distance apart. Alvin's face was looking towards the ocean, but his eyes were looking at Milla calmly. The first girl took the look as a romantic one, and then glared at her boyfriend. Milla and Alvin were facing the sea. That was the time when the four people started gossiping once again.

"There is something else I heard. When they're in battle Alvin makes sure she's safe and protects her," the second girl said while turning her attention to her friends again.

"What about that one guy that was with them from the start? I saw him shopping just a moment ago."

"Dude, his name is Jude and I believe that there is a triangle, because Jude likes her too, but he doesn't know about Alvin and Milla messing around behind his back," the first guy said as he looked at the other male.

The second girl looked at the first male, "I don't believe that Milla is that kind of girl, especially if she has the name Maxwell attached to her."

"But you believe that she and him are romantically involved," the first girl said with a knowing look on her face.

The girl's boyfriend looked at Alvin noticing that he was turning slightly. Alvin started leaning on the railing that was blocking the water. His hand was now on the top of the concrete, as Milla stood with her hand on her hip as if waiting for an answer. The group of people watching the two of them were wondering what would happen next. Alvin put a hand in his hair holding it there as if trying not to let out something that shouldn't be said.

"A lover's quarrel," The second male said.

"I know how they feel have that all the time with this guy," the first girl said pointing to the male that is her boyfriend.

They noticed that the two of them were smiling, as if something had been settled. The two of them just started to stand there, when an arm propped itself onto Milla's shoulders. She looked at the hand that was now resting on her shoulder as if it was something new to her. In a matter of seconds, all four of the friends looked at them in surprise.

"I never thought that it was true," the second girl stated.

The first male was just as flabbergasted, "I know what you mean. I didn't expect that what we were talking about was actually happening."

"Hey, guys let's think about this logically. Have you seen the way Milla reacts around Jude? It's the same way she treats him. Maybe she's playing them both. It couldn't be that Alvin… is a ladies man," the first girl mentions saddening.

The girl almost started crying remembering when he met her the first time, realizing that he was saying nice things so that he could get somewhere with her. Her face was of shock and embarrassment. She watched as Alvin and Milla started chatting again looking like it was idle. Milla was ignoring the topic, as if it didn't intrigue her curiosity. They were bent in towards the middle slightly to continue on what they were speaking about.

"Oh my, aren't they closer than they should be. Especially if Jude finds out," the first female commented.

The second male then retorted, "No kidding. Wouldn't you want to be close to either one?"

The other three thought about that for not even a second and nodded in agreement. They looked at Alvin who was now was starting to walk away from the area in which he was standing. Milla was behind him following his lead. The group that was watching the two was now following behind them at a good distance. They wanted to know what they were saying to each other, but they still couldn't hear them properly.

"Thanks for listening," Alvin spoke with some gratitude.

Milla nodded as she was now walking beside him, "Anytime, but do remember what we have spoken before."

"I'm pretty sure I won't. I don't have that bad of a memory," Alvin stated.

Milla looked behind her, "I believe that those four humans are tailing us."

"I noticed when we were talking over there," the brunette said.

The blonde female nodded, "I noticed as well. That is the second time that we have encountered such people."

"Doesn't surprise me though, there are plenty of people that know about us now."

"True. Is that also why you acted as if we were something more?"

Alvin chuckled with a small smile, "You've got me there. I was just egging them on."

"Egging them on? As in baiting them, I suppose."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Milla nodded as they headed to the mansion leaving that group in the dust. As they walked in they saw their companions, each of them doing something different that they find relaxing. They are just passing through, and they will be heading to their next destination after their night stay. Leia kept her smile on her lips as she went over to Milla and Alvin.

"So, what took you two so long? Jude's getting some meals ready for the road," Leia asked curiously.

Milla looked at her, "Nothing to be concerned about. It's good to hear that we will be served on the way to the next populated area."

"Alright, time for some more rest and relaxation," Alvin said as he went over to the couch.

The group knew that there were probably some outlandish rumors about Alvin and Milla, as there was about Jude and Milla. And knowing Alvin he probably had some with what they were saying. They have been ignoring the rumors that have been going around, but they have the feeling they will be around when they actually spread them. They're usually not around when the town spreads them. This will definitely make their trip more interesting.

A/Note: Alright. This chapter is finished and is longer than the last. At the end of the story I thought about showing my stats from my records in my game, but only when it comes to the links. I don't know yet, but maybe it would happen. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope to meet you again in the next chapter. Please leave feedback if you wish.


End file.
